Wait You're a What?
by Fairytalefern
Summary: Mercy Kohler (Fem!Demark) is down on her luck, and she has one piece of advice for you, if you work at the brothel, don't get pregnant. Alistor Kirkland (Scotland) is a somewhat egotistical prick who has one downfall, he tries to hard not to care. What will happen these to cross paths? Only time will tell.
1. Why me?

**AN: Hey everyone so I forgot that I even had this one and I figured I might as well show you guys what my weird mind thinks up. So here have a random ship with random circumstances.**

 _Chapter One: Mercy PoV_

Mercy sighed she hated, abso-fucking-lutley, _hated_ working at the village brothel, but sadly she had no choice. The Inn had told her that they didn't need her help and that she'd be better off at the brothel. Her "assets" were better suited for there anyway, she glanced down at her breasts and laughed dryly.

"Yeah assets." She muttered bitterly as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself slowly making her way to the small hut just outside the village she called her home. She felt, in all honesty, like shit. She had felt like that for a while now and the reason was just starting to make itself known. She glanced down at the small lump that was beginning to form on her stomach. It was time to face the facts, she Mercy Kohler, was in fact pregnant. The small blonde frowned in confusion, or maybe sadness, who knows it could have even been anger. Her boss had noticed and pretty much fired her until she was no longer expecting. As the small Dane made her way past her friends Berwald and Tinos' house, a small blonde thing was running towards her.

"Aunt Mercy aunt Mercy!" shouted Peter in delight wrapping the women in a hug and grinning "Mama said yous gotsta come in okay?" He told her looking up into the Dane's eyes. Mercy felt herself smile though internally sighing, as much as she loved Tino and Berwald, Peter's adoptive parents she really wasn't in the mood to deal with the Tino interrogation she knew was coming.

"Sure thing kiddo I'm right behind ya." She told him ruffling the smaller blonde's hair, causing him to giggle before running off back into the house. Mercy followed hesitantly, dragging her feet, dreading what was to come. She had no clue who the father was and she knew that the blonde cross dresser would grill her with questions in an attempt to figure it out. Which she doubted even Tino could do.

"Hey Tino, hello Berwald how are you guys? Sorry I haven't been able to come over but uh you know how work can be." Mercy said finally making her way inside where the two men sat waiting patiently for her.

"Peter sweetheart I do believe it's bed time." Tino, the smaller of the two men said in a sweet voice but If you listened carefully you could hear the warning tone in it. Mercy smiled slightly as the young boy instantly bowed his head in a small nod instead of fighting like he normally would have.' _He's a smart kid, knows better than to argue with his mama when his voice is like that',_ she thought as the child slowly made his way to his room dragging his feet, making sure to take as long as possible on the slim chance Tino would change his mind and allow him to stay up longer.

"Now you Miss Mercy I have a bone to pick with you." The Finnish man said as soon as peter had shut his door, the small girl sighed softly but looked up at Tino tilting her head in acknowledgement "Is it true you were fired and that you finally admit you are pregnant?" He asked her, his unusual purple eyes focused intently on the young woman's face, looking for any clue as to what she was thinking. ' _I swear he can read fucking minds and how does he know I got fired, if only temporarily, it only happened what ten minutes ago, If that.'_ She felt a small smile pulling on the corner of her lips that's something she's always admired about Tino, he always knew everything, it was as if he was everywhere all at once.

"Yes sir all of those things are true." Mercy murmured resignedly, shooting a pleading look at Berwald to keep his wife in line before sitting down. "But i'm only temporarily fired, just until I have the kid" She added in hope of appeasing the frowning Finn by stating she did still have a job, she was just on like vacation. The Dane realized quickly that it was a mistake, the small man seemed to double in size as he leaned over her.

"No. Absolutely not Mercy, you are not ever going to work there again. Especially with a kid! You're insane, completely batshit crazy young lady." The curly haired girl would have dearly liked to remind him that she was actually the eldest in their rag tag family, but thought better of it recognizing the fire that was lit in the violet eyes above her.

"B-But Tino how am I supposed to pay for the kid, I can barely take care of myself on that salary so imagine what not having a job would be like." Mercy replied looking down at her hands, trying to make him see reason shooting another glance at Ber who was nodding slightly looking at Tino. Mercy felt herself relax, of course Berwald would understand he was a logical person, but that relief was short lived when Berwald decided to speak up.

"We'll help Mercy, we have more money than we know what to do with, and don't start I really don't feel like arguing with you tonight I'm sure Tino could get you a job at the Inn so you can work and not chew our ears off because you can't sit still for more than two seconds." The swedish man said calmly gazing into the disbelieving eyes of the girl.

"B-Bu-But Berwald I-" The Danish woman started before quickly being interrupted by an over excited Tino

"Nope it's been decided Mercy I'll get your room set up right away." The small man said grinning and skipping off to a spare room dragging a reluctant Mercy behind him "Well by set up I mean I have it done but want your opinion." ' _So let's see in Tino language that translates to 'I have decorated how I want it and I don't care what you think.'_ Mercy thought allowing herself to be pulled along. ' _Tino is way to excited for me to be moving in oh god he's going to give me makeovers everyday isn't he?'_ The Dane thought shooting a horrified glance at the grinning man beside her as he threw open the door proudly. ' _Woah this is not what I expected.'_ The blonde thought as she looked around the room, surprisingly it was plain and simple. Not a Tino monstrosity at all, there was no lace or gold or whatever other outrageous material that was normally used by him.

"I love it Tino." Mercy said turning and smiling at the bouncing man beside her.

"I knew you would, even if I think it's plain, I know that's what you like just don't expect me to always design things the way you like them.' He said with a disgusted glance at Mercy's simple light blue dress that's hem was stained brown with dirt. ' _Oh wonderful, why do I feel like as soon as I open that wardrobe I will be playing dress-up?'_ The blonde woman let out an exasperated sigh, she must mentally prepare herself for this oncoming war with fabric and an over excited Finn.

"Thank you really, you and Berwald don't have to do this you know." Mercy murmured looking at Tino, who rolled his eyes saying:

"Honestly Mercy, you'd think we were cutting off our legs and giving them to you, your our family, maybe none of us are blood related if you don't count Emil and Lukas but we are a family you tell us that all the time, and family helps family okay?" Tino said exasperation creeping into his voice as he stared at small blonde women nodded slightly ' _Maybe Tino's right this won't be so bad, besides Ber said that-'_

"Don't worry I already have your job at the Inn secured sweetie." Tino said interrupting her thoughts and reading her mind, as per usual. She laughed softly

"You're amazing you know that, absolutely fascinating how you seem to know everything" The small woman murmured smiling at the man next to her. Tino grinned patting Mercy's shoulder

"Yeah I know you're lucky I'm on your side." He said laughing leaning down kissing her cheek "now get some rest you don't start work for a couple days." Mercy sighed she should have known there was going to be a catch to her working.

"That I am Tino that I am." She agreed yawning stepping into the room slowly shutting the door in Tino`s face. "Night night now." She said laughing at the annoyed look on the man's face.

"Yeah, Yeah goodnight and please make use of the clothes in the wardrobe." Tino said stepping back to avoid being shut in the door.

"Will do my good sir." Mercy replied shutting the door the rest of the way. She sighed stripping down and pulling on one of the frilly monstrosities that Tino called clothes. The Dane laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling rethinking all of her life choices that lead up to this moment.' _Well Mercy prepare yourself for a thing you never planned, parenthood.'_ She thought closing her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep dreaming of a red haired man she's never seen before.


	2. She's right

**AN: Hey everyone, I thought I'd post the second chapter and inform you that I will do my best to post an update every Friday/ Saturday. Reviews are always welcome :)**

The redhead sighed, it was the second time this week he's had the dream about that night with that unknown girl. A girl that had come to plague him even in his waking hours, though she was slowly disappearing from his thoughts as fast as she had come, then again it's been a little over three years since he's seen her. Probably a good thing as the future king he couldn't get hung up on some peasant girl, right? He Alistor Kirkland, could not develop feelings for anyone anyways, they were merely playthings, or at least that's what he told himself. He sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning, why though? Why has she been haunting his dreams she's nothing compared to him. He laid back down, he was not in the mood to get out of bed today. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to the night he met this small blonde haired girl.

 _The bar had been dark as to be expected in such a poor village. Alistor hadn't minded, it meant most have never seen the prince so they didn't recognize him. A small figure in the corner had caught his attention, no one approached her as she sat drowning herself in beer. He had slowly made his way over to the pathetic creature and sat across from her. The girl had looked up at him with the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen, only then they were clouded with alcohol and sadness. "Hey there sweetheart" he had said looking at her with his signature smirk. She had just looked at him blankly before muttering a slurred greeting.'God, she's plastered." He had thought watching as the girl looked around as if trying to figure out why he had bothered talking to her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone." He had asked moving his chair closer to her. She had sighed and a small fire had lit in her eyes " what's it matter to you?" She had asked her voice had become defiant and less slurred. Alistor had smiled, he liked this one. "Just wondering little fox put your teeth away." He had said putting his hand over both of her small ones. The girl had just rolled her eyes muttering under her breath but didn't move her hands away. They had talked for hours and Alistor decided to get as drunk as the girl and they both ended up in his room in the inn. From there it escalated and when he had awoken the girl lay sleeping across his chest her blonde hair covering her sleeping face. At first he had been surprised because he would have normally have just left the room for another he could rent out, but in the end he was happy to have some company considering it was the middle of winter and for such a small person she produced a lot of heat. Eventually he had decided to carefully get up, it was time to return home anyways. He had instructed one of the guards to leave a note for the girl saying who he was and what had happened, considering she was probably too drunk to remember and he had felt bad the girl surely was a virgin someone as pure and innocent looking as her must have been protected._

Alistor sighed and opened his eyes the fact the girl hadn't seeked him out is what really bothered him. He so dearly would have loved a chance to talk to her again, and who knows maybe he would have even asked her to come work at the castle. A knock sounded at his door, he frowned who could it be this early?

"Alistor? It's Arthur I'm coming in." Said the voice behind the door as it opened to reveal Alistors younger brother Arthur, whos blonde hair, for once, was neatly combed. ' _He must be going somewhere important.'_ The redhead thought as he sat up giving his brother a questioning look.

"Get dressed Alistor we're going into the village on the outskirts to make an appearance for you to get a better approval as the future king, they think you're a lazy git" Arthur said crossing his arms tapping his foot in annoyance

"Well they're right about that now aren't they?" Alistor said yawning not bothering to move.

"Yes they are indeed but it is father's orders therefore, you have to obey them you bloody git." Arthur snapped glaring at his older brother taking a threatening step into the room. Alistor held up his hands in surrender and stood up stretching listening to the satisfying popping noise his bones made. He sighed slowly making his way over to his wardrobe grabbing random things and throwing them on, earning a disgusted noise from the blonde boy standing at the door.

"Hurry up and try to look presentable I'll meet you down at the carriage." The English man muttered as he quickly shuffled towards the door "oh and Alex is coming." He added closing the door behind him.

"Oh great Alex, yes let's bring a child with us." Alistor mumbled walking into the bathroom looking at his reflection. It's not as though he didn't love Alex, because he does, he loves that kid to death. It's just that when it comes to being serious it's hard to do so with a little ball of fluff dogging his every move. He quickly raked a comb through his hair humming softly before realizing what he was doing and stopping frowning at his reflection. What was making him act like this? Alistor gasped how could he forget, that was the village that the girl lived in. He could finally confront her and ask why she never contacted him. Maybe this trip wouldn't be useless after all.

After a very long, bumpy, and annoying carriage ride Alistor got out stretching glaring at the bright sunlight that assaulted his eyes. They had finally made it, he looked around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the blonde haired girl. He sighed, he should have known she wouldn't come running up to him and jump into his arms. Not that he wanted that, yeah right that would mean he actually cared, which he did not. Alistor laughed to himself looking around again when a little girl came running up to him. She was nothing like he'd seen before. Her hair was as red as his own, and her eyes were two different colors one blue and the other green. He smiled he hated to admit it but he loved children, he couldn't help it something about them softened him up. The girl stopped right in front of Alistor and looked up at him with her unusual eyes. ' _She can't be any older than three_.' Alistor thought smiling at her.

"Well hello there little one what's your name?" Alistor asked bending down slightly still smiling. The girl giggled still looking at Alistor before kicking him in the shin. Alistor winced hissing slightly rubbing his shin ' _and here's a reason I don't like kids."_ He thought sighing softly straightening up closing his eyes. His eyes snapped open as the voice haunting his dreams sounded in his ears.

"Maria what did you do that for? Where's your sisters? God you're more work than you're worth, I'm sorry sir are you alright? " Alistor gasped turning quickly to see the girl the one he'd been dreaming about constantly for three years running towards him. Her curly blonde hair was more maintained and her bright blue eyes were so clear it was breathtaking. She bent down picking up the girl

"Now apologize to him Maria and tell me where your sisters are." She said sternly to the child.

"I'm sowy mister and they're there mama." Maria said pointing to another two red headed girls. They would have been identically minus the fact one had blue eyes while the other had green. The girls climbed up the women giggling. Alistor couldn't stop staring or ignore the stab of disappointment in his chest. ' _This must mean she's married now I'm too late. Wait what am I talking about it's not like I could have had her anyways I don't do commitment.'_ Alistor thought shaking his head smiling at the girl saying:

"Oh no it's nothing kids will be kids right?" He forced himself to laugh, watching as the girl smiled softly, causing an unfamiliar pang in his chest.

"Yeah that they will be, I'm Mercy by the way it's nice to meet you and these are my girls. You've already met Maria and this is Abbiline." She pointed at the girl that was sitting on her shoulders who waved at Alistor her eyes a strangely familiar shade of green." And this is Tegan." She said pointing to the girl that had climbed down from her to stand quietly by her side looking up at Alistor her eyes the same clear blue as her mother's.

"Hello, all of you, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alistor." He said forcing a smile tearing his eyes off Mercy "So uh may I ask who the lucky man is that has all these beautiful women to himself?" The Scotsmen asked looking around before catching the smile on Mercy's face slip as she looked down.

"I don't know their father sir." She practically whispered her face tinting red. Alistor tilted his head now he was confused. ' _She's too pure to not be married when she has children isn't she? I don't understand.'_ He thought chewing on his lip.

"Oh." He said before mentally slapping himself ' " _oh."? Really Alistor? That's the best you could come up with? God you're pathetic.'_ He thought sighing softly at his stupidity reaching forward tilting the blondes chin up forcing her to look at him. "I don't mean to pry but uh what do you mean you don't know their father?" Mercy sighed looking at Alistor her eyes gained that small defiant glare that he had admired before.

"I was once a whore sir I worked at the brothel." She said it as simply as if she had been talking about the weather. The redhead blinked staring open mouthed at the girl before him.

"Th-that's not possible you said nothing about that the last time I was here." He stated shaking his head. He refused to believe it a women as innocent and pure looking as her, along with her attitude surely meant she would not allow someone to take advantage of her. Right? Alistor felt as confused as the blonde looked as she tilted her head.

"What do you mean that last time you were here? I don't recognize you, and I think I'd remember someone like you sir." She said stepping back slightly pulling the child at her feet with her, still holding a struggling Maria.

"Mama want down want down." Maria pouted trying to squirm unsuccessfully out of her mother's arms.

"Maria hush if I put you down you'll run off and get dirty I just bathed you and if you get dirty again aunt Tino gets to do it." Mercy said turning her attention the the child who instantly went still looking up horrified at her mother.

"No mama no please I be good I be good just no more baths from aunt Tino." Maria said in a terrified whispered her mismatched eyes wide.

"Mama can we please go to the lake I wanna play in the water." Abbiline said from her perch on her mother's shoulders.

"No I want to go to the book place so mama can read me stories." Teagan said quietly.

"No we should go play in Forrest I wanna catch a bunny again mama." Maria said continuing her struggle to free herself.

"All of you be quiet Teagan take your sister's home please and make sure you all get there." Mercy said a small amount of exasperation creeping into her voice as she set down Maria and Abbiline. The small girl nodded and trotted off followed closely by her sisters. Alistor watched silently as the triplets disappeared from view before turning back to Mercy.

"Sir I really don't recognize you i'm sorry, I would have assumed you were a customer but you said you didn't know I worked there." Mercy said looking up at Alistor. He frowned, this girl really was confusing. It was time for him to ask the most important question, one that had been haunting him for three almost four years.

"Why did you never contact me? I had a guard leave a note and everything." Alistor asked wincing slightly at the trace of whininess in his voice. Mercy stared at him blankly, starting to back away slowly.

"Sir I think you have the wrong girl, like I told you I`ve never seen you before in my life." she murmured looking at Alistor as if he had grown an extra head.

"No, no trust me you have, don't you remember waking up in the inn? Didn't you wonder how you got there?" The Scotsman asked, he couldn't believe it, the note must not have been left it was the only explanation. He watched as a small glimmer of recognition flashed through the blonde woman's eyes, she had stopped backing away.

"You mean like what, three years ago? Yeah, I did wonder, and no there wasn't a note." She said looking at him with a mix of disbelief and disgust. "If you would have cared as much as you seem to then you would have came back sooner." She stated turning her back to Alistor walking off. The redhead watched silently. She was right, why hadn't he tried to seek her out sooner.


	3. You have got to be kidding me

**AN: Hey everyone, how are you guys, I hope you`re enjoying it so far. Please don't forget to favorite and review and any suggestions are welcome :)**

 _Mercy's PoV_

Mercy walked quickly, she could feel the burning gaze of the man she was walking away from in her back but she refused to turn around. She wouldn't give in, she didn't know that man. There's no way she did, so why did he look so damn familiar?

"Mama! Mama can we go to the Forest now?" Mercy jumped hearing Maria's voice from her left. She sighed ' _this child is is impossible she really is._ '

"No Maria we have to go home and help aunt Tino get dinner ready uncle Lukas and Emil are coming over to visit." Mercy laughed as Maria let out a small squeak of excitement and started running in circles around her mother.

"Wow! Really? We haven't seen uncle Lukas in so long mama I gotta go tell Abbiline and Tegan." Maria said running off leaving Mercy to watch her laughing softly ' _Yeah she's impossible but I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ she thought as she looked around. The village was as it always was, friendly and inviting, but then again Mercy had mainly bad memories here. The people scurried to and fro waving at each other exchanging friendly greeting as they went about their business. The blonde girl frowned noticing a man she had never seen before his hair was an odd shade of red, well really it was more orange than anything. The man looked lost and terrified, like a child that had lost its mother at the market. Mercy cautiously approached the man, she had dealt with too many that had used their confusion as a ruse to take her to bed.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you okay is something wrong?" Mercy asked instantly stepping back as the man reached towards her

"Help me please, I've lost my brothers have you seen them? One has really red hair and the other has blonde hair like you but like really bushy eyebrows." The man said a slight edge of panic evident in his voice.

"A redhead huh? Alright, honey follow me I think I know who you're talking about." Mercy said starting to walk tensing slightly when the man latched himself onto her arm like a child. She lead the man back to the spot where she had last seen Alistor. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that he hadn't moved and was joined by another man with blonde hair, who seemed to be panicking.

"No Alistor I will not calm down, I can't find Alex what's dad going to say if he gets hurt?" The blonde man said exasperatedly to Alistor, who seemed quite at ease

"Arthur really, you worry far too much for your own good, Alex isn't incapable, he's one of our best swordsmen even if he is childish, he can handle himself," Alistor replied placing his hand reassuringly on Arthur's shoulder

"Ali! Artie! Here I am I'm okay this nice lady helped me find you!" Alex said pulling Mercy along as he broke into a run towards the talking men. She sighed Alistor was the last person she wanted to see right now, she had hoped to just slip away after showing Alex where he was.

"Ah, you see Artie nothing to worry about there he is," Alistor said, then spotting Mercy he smirked, causing her to turn red with embarrassment. "Well hello again Miss Mercy, I see you just couldn't stay away," He added laughing. Mercy quickly recovered from her moment of unexplained embarrassment.

"Ha, you wish I couldn't stay away, at least, I can keep better track of the people I care about." She snapped wrenching her arm away from Alex and turning on her heel marching off, yet again feeling his gaze burn into her. She was seething as she made her way back to the house, something about that man confused and angered her, Why was it that when she looked at him did he seem familiar? Why did she also feel a small bit of betrayal? Like the man had promised her something that was never fulfilled. She sighed not seeing Lukas until she ran into him.

"Woah there Mercy why don't you pay attention so that you don't run into someone who'll actually care next time," Lukas said catching the small blonde before she fell.

"Whoops sorry Luk, my heads kinda in the clouds today." The Dane squeaked looking up at the Norwegian.

"No, your heads always in the 's why your hairs so poofy, it's made of clouds." The man said laughing, earning an eye roll from the older girl.

"That or it's full of secrets, and I'd prepare yourself. The girls are excited to see you and Emil." Mercy informed him straightening up and looking around. "Speaking of Emil where is he?" She asked looking for the pale blonde haired boy.

"If I knew I'd tell you but sadly I don't, He saw Peter and the girls and the five of them took off into the woods," Lukas said trying not to laugh as Mercy let out a groan of annoyance.

"They're going to get all dirty and Tino's going to throw a fit about the dirt being tracked into his house." Mercy whined looking at Lukas, who just laughed, much to the Danes annoyance.

"Oh relax, what happened to the carefree warrior I used to know?" He asked starting to walk towards the house. Mercy sighed, she did miss being a soldier, but not much you can do when your breast get too big to hide with bandages.

"Matthias died the day I hit puberty and you know it, It's kinda hard for me to pass as a man now," She replied following behind Lukas looking around for the kids.

"Yes, I do suppose that is true. Hey Mercy, I have a question." Lukas said stopping and turning to the small woman following him. "Do you want me to use a spell to find the girl's' father?"

"Shh you idiot be careful people could hear you, and I really don't feel like saving your ass again." Mercy reprimanded looking around worriedly. "And no don't worry about it I don't need to know it's been what three years and I haven't needed him," She added walking past Lukas.

"So what you`re telling me is that you aren't even a little curious about who it is?" Lukas said tilting his head looking at the retreating back of the girl in front of him. Mercy kept walking ' _You know you are a little curious.'_ the little voice in her head said, she sighed.

"Okay, okay I am a little curious, but not enough to risk you getting hurt or killed," She replied not turning around. She could practically see the grin on Lukas's face.

"So that means I can do it right? Sweet I already have it set up I just need this." Lukas said as he reached forward plucking a stray red hair from one of the girls off Mercy's dress.

"Lukas I swear to god if I have to save your ass again I'll kill you myself." The small Dane said exasperatedly watching the Norwegian practically skip off, his long, navy blue dress fluttering in the light breeze.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your sword in a knot old lady," He said disappearing into the house. Mercy sighed as she followed slowly she really was curious, who could it be? _Maybe it the redhead, his eyes are the same color as Abbiline's and Maria's one eye._ The nagging voice in the back of her head decided to make another appearance. _Oh shut up, it's totally not possible._ She snapped back walking into the house and sighing hearing Tino and Lukas arguing.

"No, for the last time you can't use my plates for your little voodoo ritual," Tino said anger slowly creeping into his voice.

"But Tino," Lukas whined glancing at Mercy "I'm using it to find the bastard that knocked up our precious Mercy." He murmured, she couldn't help but laugh, he knew how to play Tino.

"Alright, alright I'll let you do it only so I can kill whoever hurt my baby." Tino agreed begrudgingly, sighing and handing over the plate he had been guarding with his life. Mercy sat down, the fight had left her a while ago, so she didn't bother arguing with the two men who were talking excitedly about the proper way to kill the man who had gotten her pregnant,

"What if after finding out that he has kids with me, he wants to take responsibility for it?" The girl asked stretching out resting her hands behind her head.

"Then I might spare him, if I like him, and his job. He needs to be able to take care of you and the kids, and that's no easy task," Tino replied smacking Mercy's arms down "and don't sit like that, you aren't a soldier anymore, you're a lady."

"I'd rather be a soldier," Mercy muttered under her breath sitting up and resting her hands neatly in her lap.

"So you're saying if given the chance you'd give up your children and be an ill-mannered sword swinger?" Tino asked raising one of his eyebrows so high it disappeared into his hair.

"Don't you dare put words into my mouth you pretentious prick." Mercy snarled, her blue eyes flashing with a rare glimmer of anger.

Tino stepped back visibly scared another rare sight. "Easy, Mercy I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," he said taking another step back as the small girl stood up and started towards him.

"I love my girls and I wouldn't trade them for anything, how shallow do you think I am. My girls are everything to me, they're the only people in this world who haven't hurt me in some way," She snarled before taking a deep breath noticing the fear that was now evident on the Finn's face. "Sorry, Tino, I didn't mean to yell at yet you," Mercy murmured sitting back down, much to Tino's relief.

"Alright it's ready," Lukas said his voice shaking with excitement, as he lit the random assortment of herbs on the plate. There was silence for a good five minutes before Mercy stood up.

"Yeah, obviously you did something wrong Lukas," she stated as she walked over to the door "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get the children before they get into trouble or make a mess," she added opening the door almost smacking into someone. Mercy sighed looking up into the increasingly familiar face of Alistor Kirkland.


	4. This can't be happening

**AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been really busy with school senior year is pretty tough heh. Anywho here's chapter four, what would you do if you were in Ali's shoes? Please comment and favorite 3**

Chapter Four: Alistor PoV

Alistor watched the girl storm off, her long blonde hair flowing behind her in the wind. He couldn't help but smirk, it was obvious that she had a thing for him but she was too proud to admit it. Alistor admired that fighting spirit that he knew would break if he just had a couple more encounters with her. ' _But do you want to break her? Don't you like that she's not like the others? That she doesn't throw herself at you?'_ Alistor frowned at his own head then shrugged ' _no I want to break that hard exterior,'_

"Alistor don't you dare, the poor girl has enough on her plate without you trying to get into her bed," Arthur said, practically reading Alistor's mind, as he usually did.

"Relax, Artie, she has kids why would I do such a thing?" Alistor said intending them as a lie until his own inner monologue stepped in. ' _That's right Alistor, she has kids, why would she even bother with you? She doesn't have time to deal with some spoiled prince like you that will end up breaking her heart, or are you worried about it being the other way around?'_ Alistor flinched, even his own mind was cruel to him, but it was right, it knew the real reason he did what he did.

"If you hurt her I will personally bash your head in if her family doesn't do it first, I've met them, Lukas and I are quite good friends actually," Arthur said before turning his attention to Alex "Now you, where on earth were you?"

"I saw a really pretty butterfly and so I had to chase it," Alex answered simply like it was no big deal that he had gotten lost in an unfamiliar place. Alistor bit his lip to keep from laughing at the exasperated look on Arthur's face and looked around. Alistor wandered off deciding he didn't want to listen to the bickering of his brothers and would rather, for once, do what he was told and get to know the people. Alistor wandered aimlessly around the village talking to the people he felt at peace. The village was small and quite, Alistor needed a place like this, it was relaxing and the people were so friendly. It almost made him actually for maybe a little bit want to be the king. ' _Ahh yes, king, that is a thing I have to be soon, Fathers health doesn't seem to well_ ' he thought as he looked around then sighing he walked into a small in with a tavern and sat looking around and thinking back to the conversation his father and himself shared before he left

" _Alistor," his father rasped as he sat in his favorite chair by the fire in the castle library, "you need to find a wife soon. My health as we all know is deteriorating, I don't have long. Son every great leader of this kingdom has had an even greater woman by their side and I want to be around to at least meet yours"_ Alistor had promised his dad that he would find someone as soon as possible, he couldn't let his dad down. After their mother passed, their father had stepped up and taken on both jobs, in Alistor's mind he was a true man, a man Alistor could never be. He hated being tied down and he honestly dreaded the whole marriage and Kingly thing, but he had to do it, for his mother and his father. He had just ordered himself a pint when an overwhelming urge to travel overtook him. He quickly excused himself dumping a handful of gold onto the table and started walking, he didn't know where but allowed his feet to move him to a decent house near the edge of the town. He slowly walked up to it and knocked on the door he wasn't sure why he was acting this way just that he needed to see whoever was on the other side of this door. As he knocked it opened to an annoyed looking Mercy who slowly looked up at him, looking slightly annoyed she let out a small sigh as someone in the background shouted;

"Oh, my Gods is that the prince Lukas are you sure you did the thing right?" Alistor glanced around Mercy to two men who were sitting at a table and staring open mouthed at him, the one who he assumed was Lukas replied curtly

"Yes, Tino, I am sure I did it right," the man speaking, Lukas, was in what seemed to be a navy blue dress. Alistor turned his attention back to Mercy who was looking at him with a grim acceptance as if she was disappointed but was too tired to deny her fate. What's gotten into her? Alistor asked himself feeling extremely small under the tiny girl's' calm gaze.

"Well, Alistor, it seems that you are the children's father," Mercy muttered as she stood back gesturing for Alistor to come inside.

"Wh-what do you mean I'm their father, I thought you said you didn't know who it was," Alistor stuttered, feeling his usual calm demeanor faltering and crashing down around him. He was terrified, he couldn't be a dad he was practically still a kid himself he was only twenty, he had met this girl at seventeen. Wait how old were the kids? He needed to know

"They're three Alistor if that's what you're thinking about," Mercy replied to his unanswered question, still as calm as if she was talking about the weather. "You met me the day after I started work at the brothel, which is probably why you had no idea about that part, and why I was trying to drink away my problems. A habit I got from my father," she said laughing dryly.

Berwald walked in and glanced around the room assessing it calmly before promptly turning around and walking back out, Mercy laughed, surprising Alistor, it was such a carefree sound. It was the kind of laugh you couldn't help but want to join in. It almost made him forget why he was here, but one glance at the blonde girls tired eyes is what brought him back to reality.

"I ca-" Alistor started before he was interrupted by the voices of Tino and Lukas talking in unison

"You are the father,"

"So are you going to man up?" Tino asked stepping forward.

"Or, are you going to make us hurt you?" Lukas asked a terrifying sparkle in his navy eyes. Alistor stared at them blankly. What _was_ he going to do?


	5. Am I lonely?

**AN: Hey everyone! Yes I'm really updating it this soon, I figured you'd want to know if Alistor really wants to be a part of the children's life. Please favorite, follow, and leave a review, they really help me decide if I should keep updating or not.**

Mercy couldn't help but grin at the look of absolute confusion on Alistor's face, it was priceless. She almost didn't want to call off Tino and Lukas who were advancing towards a terrified Scot.

"Come on you two let him processes please," she said sitting down with a heavy sigh watching Alistor carefully as he leaned against the wall looking as if the weight of the world had fallen upon his shoulders. Mercy studied the man's surprisingly handsome face, it was thin and defined, his bright green eyes reminded her so much of Abbiline's. She couldn't help but notice his mouth wasn't twisted into it's usual smirk, no it was turned down, frowning, and his cocky demeanor was diminished and replaced with a look of childish confusion. Mercy felt herself smiling ' _you know, when he isn't getting on my nerves he's kinda cute,'_ she thought slowly standing up and making her way over to Alistor pushing past Lukas and Tino who were also watching she had made it to a spot right in front of him she looked up into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to stay, sir, I have made it this long without the help of their father, I don't want to inconvenience you," she murmured, her voice soft and sincere, Alistor looked taken aback.

"N-no I-I want to take responsibility, I made the mistake of getting you pregnant," Alistor said, Mercy felt herself wince. ' _See? Even the prince thinks of you as a mistake,'_ her mind sneered as she bit her lip as she stepped back looking to shake the memories of her father yelling slurred insults at her. Alistor must of realized his mistake because he let out a soft gasp.

"No! Mercy that's not what I meant, it's just that neither of us meant for it to happen, but now that it has I really want to be a part of their lives and yours, if you would allow me to do so, that is," he said quickly stepping forward wrapping his arms around her small frame. Mercy tensed up and Alistor instantly released her. "Sorry," he muttered looking down as if he was a child that had been scolded. Mercy looked at him and chewed on her bottom lip, tasting blood as the dry skin finally cracked open. ' _Should I believe him? Does he really want us?'_ she asked herself, ' _I'll give him a day to think,'_ she nodded resolved to allow this.

"Alistor, I won't accept your answer now, go back to your brothers and think about it. Come back tomorrow night and then I will accept your offer, or decline it if I feel you aren't sincere about it," Mercy said calmly, her head held high. Life as a warrior had taught her the best way to receive respect is to demand it with your attitude. Alistor nodded bowing deeply to her, though it was somewhat awkward, it was easy to tell he wasn't used to bowing to others.

After he left, Mercy sat back down yawning and closing her eyes.' _well todays been eventful,'_ she thought with a laugh relishing the peace and quiet that was the house without kids. The peace was short lived when the front door banged open and in tumbled all five kids. Peter and Emil the oldest where each carrying one child. Peter was currently being smacked on the head by an over excited Maria, while Emil was carrying a dirt covered Abbiline. Tegean followed them in silently looking as exasperated as Mercy felt.

"Mama, Mama! Guess what?" shouted Maria jumping off of Peter's shoulders running over to Mercy climbing up her. Mercy opened to mouth to answer but was interrupted by Maria. "Abbi fell in a hole an' she got all dirty!"

"I did not fall Maria pushed me!" Abbiline shouted indignantly glaring at Maria from her perch in Emil's arms. Mercy sighed looking at Tegan raising her eyebrow, waiting for the most responsible of her three to tell her what really happened.

"It was an accident mama, they were play fighting and Maria accidentally pushed her into the hole," Tegan said calmly, Mercy was always amazed at the ability Tegan had to talk at merely three years old. Mercy glanced at Peter and Emil who both nodded in confirmation at the claim.

"It's okay baby it was an accident," Mercy murmured setting Maria down holding her arms out to Abbiline who had started to cry.

"I don' want Aunt No-No to give me a baf," she said while Mercy took her from Emil, rocking her gently. Mercy laughed softly while Tino burst into loud laughter.

"Am I really that scary honey?" he asked trying to stop laughing seeing the warning look Mercy flashed in his direction. Abbiline nodded, tear creating glistening tracks in her dirt streaked face, taking deep breathes trying to calm down.

"When you give me baf it hurts," Abbiline confirmed nodding again. Mercy bit her lip to keep from laughing, knowing exactly what Abbiline meant. When you got a bath from Tino, you lost at least three layers of skin. Tino just shook his head and kissed Abbi's cheek then walked out to the kitchen.

"Okay, Lukas can you bathe Abbi? I need to start on dinner, we all know I'm the only one that knows what I'm doing," Mercy said handing the small child over to Lukas who sighed but didn't argue leaving the room carrying a relieved looking Abbiline.

While Mercy cooked she thought about Alistor. ' _I mean the guy did seem upset about the whole no note thing, maybe he really did want to be a part of her life,'_ she thought chopping the carrots for the stew she was making ' _that or he's afraid you'll like make him look like an ass that won't take care of his own kids,'_ Mercy sighed, she hated her mind sometimes.

After dinner she tucked her girls in the large bed they all shared, she was singing them a lullaby when Maria interrupted her.

"Mama, are we ever going to have a papa?" she asked looking up at Mercy, her mismatched eyes uncharacteristically sad. Mercy forced a smile as she kissed Maria's forehead.

"One day baby. I promise," she murmured standing up and blowing out the candle. As she walked out of the room she heard Maria whisper:

"That's good 'cause you always lonely mama," Mercy frowned as she shut the door she wasn't lonely. Was she? Gods she didn't know and if she was how could a child know? Mercy shook her head to clear her thoughts, but she couldn't. She needed a walk ' _yes a walk will help, it's a nice night,'_ she thought as she made her way to the front door.

"Hey Tino, I'm going for a walk okay? I'll be back," she said in answer to the confused look on her brother's face, he nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, of course baby, you need a break. A lots happened today," he said and Mercy had to stop herself from snorting at the needlessness of the last part of the sentence. ' _No shit a lot has happened today,'_ she thought, but she merely nodded and walked out the door. The small Dane turned her feet towards the forest. She had always played in it as a child, her mom had told her that they found her there because she was to wild for her real parents. Mercy always enjoyed the thought of being part animal and had taken any chance she could to pretend she was part animal, it varied from day to day. Some days she was part wolf, while on others she was part crow. Now that she thought about it, it made her sad, had her real parents really not wanted her? She sighed as she made her way through the trees humming softly. Not that it mattered anymore, I mean she was twenty now, she played with the only thing she had from her real parents, a worn locket that didn't open.

"Hey, Mercy, fancy meeting you here," Mercy squeaked and whipped around to see who was talking. It was Alistor, of course, it was Alistor, she let out a small sigh.

"Hello, your Highness," she replied grinning at the flicker of annoyance that flashed over his face.

"Please, call me Alistor," he said pleadingly, Mercy was taken aback. ' _Woah, didn't expect the sincerity, you'd think he'd love being called that,'_ she thought chewing on her lip. ' _Just what is he?'_ she thought studying him ' _I just don't get him._ '


	6. Feelings Realized

**AN: Hey everyone, I really hope you're enjoying it so far, I've been hit with the inspiration to write so that's why I've suddenly started posting so much. I'm working on writing longer chapters for ya. Anywho, here's chapter six.**

 _Chapter Six: Alistor PoV_

Alistor left the house in a daze, he was a father. ' _How? How is this possible? I can't be a dad! I'm supposed to be the carefree rebel that doesn't stay tied down_ ' he thought to himself making his way to the Inn where he and his brothers were staying. ' _Ahh, but you did promise dad you'd find yourself a wife, why not go the whole nine yards and get the kids as an added bonus?_ ' He frowned at his thoughts, he didn't like the way he was thinking, he wasn't like that was he? Alistor went into his room and sat at the polished oak desk resting his forehead on the smooth surface thinking about the past three years.

The three years after his first encounter with Mercy was spent partying and messing around with as many girls and occasionally guys (when he was too drunk to care) as he could. They had never meant anything to him, his mind had always wandered back to the blonde girl in the inn and her clear blue eyes. He had hated her, he hated her beautiful smile and contagious laugh. He despised her voice and the way it sounded as if she was always singing with the way it rose up and down in perfect a melody. He loathed her pale, perfect skin, the way it looked bathed in the moonlight after… He shook his head clearing it, yes he hated the fact he was always left wanting her. Now that they had met again he knew he couldn't hate her, or the girls. Alistor smiled as his thought floated to the girls. They were perfect each having a completely unique personality that was evident even though he had only met them once. Teagan was so much like her mother it hurt, her eyes the same blue her red curls even seemed to fall in the same way, Alistor could tell the girl would have a sharp tongue and would need to watch out later for it. Then there was Abbilline, from the dirt Alistor saw on her face it was easy to tell you'd find the green-eyed girl outside her red hair pulled up to keep it out of her way, she reminded Alistor of himself, but with the grace of her mother. Lastly, there was Maria, the wild one, her red curls seemed so free and fierce. Her multicolored eyes fascinate everyone, Alistor knew the girl would be a heartbreaker, he just hoped that she wouldn't follow in his footsteps. He sat up he had to tell someone so he made his way to Arthur's room knocking on the door. Arthur answered yawning looking surprised to see Alistor.

"What is it?" He asked stepping back allowing Alistor to pass him. Alistor sat on the bed and looked up at Arthur praying he didn't look as hopeless as he felt, though from the concerned look his brother gave him he assumed he did. Alistor looked down taking a deep breath 'might as well get it over with' he thought.

"Arthur," Alistor murmured looking up "I'm a father," Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked as if he was trying not to roll his eyes.

"Well obviously, there's no way those girls aren't yours, the one even has the trademark green eyes of a Kirkland," Arthur said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, not managing to contain his eye roll.

"So you knew the entire time?" Alistor asked, pissed at the amusement on his younger brother's face. Arthur merely nodded watching Alistor.

"So what are you going to do?" Arthur asked leaning against the wall still watching Alistor. Alistor shrugged, he still didn't know. "Well, do you want them to be a part of your life? Or are you going to pretend it never happened?"

"I want to be a part of their life Arthur," Alistor snapped standing up starting to pace, he hated this, he hated feelings. "I just don't know if I can, Mercy is so uncooperative and stubborn," he added.

"She's not stubborn Alistor, she's protecting herself and her children from the chance of getting hurt," Arthur replied watching his brother pace. Alistor frowned ' _I don't want to hurt her right? No, I don't, but I also don't want to get hurt.'_ he sighed continuing his pacing. He wasn't sure about his feelings, he knew how he was, he knew that he was merely intrigued by the girls seeming perfection. Alistor knew as much as he said he wanted to be a part of their life, how he needed to be, he would eventually grow bored of her and the children. Then what? He'd be tied down for no reason. At the same time, he did feel different about Mercy than he ever had about anyone, he just didn't know anymore. He needed a walk.

"I'm going for a walk Artie," Alistor stated pushing past his brother and heading to the forest, it was getting dark but the world was bathed in the ethereal glow of a full moon. As Alistor walked he spied a familiar tangle of blonde hair, it was Mercy.

"Hey, Mercy, fancy meeting you here,"Alistor said choking back a laugh when the small girl let out a small squeak and turned around to see who had talked to her.

He heard her let out a small sigh before murmuring "Hello your Highness," Alistor frowned he didn't know why by her calling him that bothered him.

"Please call me Alistor,"he said shift his weight to one side and leaning on a nearby tree. Mercy looked confused but she merely shrugged and watched Alistor.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him, he smirked and shrugged.

"Probably the same thing as you," he answered seeing the annoyed look on the woman's face. Mercy nodded seemingly satisfied with the response. "I really do want to be a part of your life, please come live in the castle with me," he blurted out before he could even realize what he was doing he was on his knees his hands clasped together pleadingly looking up at the girl before him. Mercy's blonde hair was bleached white by the moon and fell around her in a magnificent cascade of curls while blue eyes looked down at him in shock. Alistor could see a spattering of freckles he hadn't noticed before. The simple white dress she was wearing flowed around her as if the wind itself wanted to contribute to her beauty

"Do you really mean it?" she asked in her beautiful, melodic, voice, Alistor nodded. 'God she doesn't even look human,' _he thought 'you're only interested in her because she looks good,'_ his head snapped at him causing him, as always, to second guess his feelings, but it was too late now he had committed.

"I really truly do," he said smiling. Alistor stood up realizing, for the first time, that Mercy was short, she barely made it to his chest. Then again Alistor wasn't exactly the shortest of men, he was actually rather tall. Alistor liked the fact that she was chest level, he wasn't sure why he just did. Then it happened, the moment that changed Alistors life, Mercy smiled. It wasn't that fake smile she put on for her family or the drunken happy one he had seen the night he met her. It was a real, genuine, smile, and Alistor was speechless.


	7. Uncertain Future

**_Yes I know it's been like forever since I uploaded, I'm so sorry. I haven't had wifi to upload for a while. I still don't actually, I am currently sitting outside an outllet mall at 8:30 am in the cold to use their wifi to bring you the next chapter. I also have a request for you all, I honestly dont like the title for the story and could use some help with finding a new one, and as usual please don't forget to favorite and review_**

 _Chapter Seven: Mercy PoV: Uncertain Future_

Mercy knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn't care. She really wanted to believe the man before her, he seemed so sincere. _Don't get attached, you know better,_ Mercy frowned, there was her voice of reason again denying her any chance of happiness. The small Dane let out a soft sigh before trying to reason with herself. _Okay, let's give him a shot, he is the girl's father after all, but don't get attached._ Mercy nodded to herself before looking up at Alistor.

"I'll come live with you at the castle for one year, like a test run type thing. If that doesn't work out all I want is a small plot of land with a house for me and the girls is that a deal?" Mercy asked cocking her head to the side. Alistor seemed to ponder this, his brow furrowed as if he was dealing with some internal battle.

"Alright, it's a deal," he answered after what seemed like an eternity to Mercy. She nodded and turned towards the house taking a deep breath,

"I'll discuss this with the girls in the morning, goodnight, Alistor," The Dane murmured as she made her way back to the house. When she opened the door Tino was still sitting at the kitchen table looking lost in thought. He smiled when he noticed Mercy.

"Hey girl, how was your walk?" he inquired patting the chair next to him, he had his usual 'I know everything' look. The young girl sighed and sat down not answering the others question and waiting for him to start asking more, as was expected.

"So you saw Alistor I'm guessing?" Tino said slyly looking at Mercy a small smirk playing on his lips. Mercy nodded leaning back in her chair grinning at Tino knowing that he hated when she leaned back in a smirk that had been forming quickly turned into a scowl. "Don't do that you'll fall," he snapped.

"Yes, I have seen the Prince, why do you need to know?"she replied tilting her chair down figuring that if she was going to sass the Finn she should have all feet of the chair on the ground.

"I don't _need_ to know, I already know," Tino pointed out smirking. "Anyways, what did you talk about?"

Mercy rolled her eyes, "Tino, I'm really tired can't I just go to bed? You can sit in on the conversation I have to have with the girls in the morning," she said adding a yawn for good measure.

"Alright, alright fine, be that way," The man said pouting in an attempt to change his Danish friends mind.

"I will be that way thanks," the blonde girl replied standing up stretching, then leaning down and kissing Tino's cheek.

"Goodnight hun," Tino muttered watching Mercy shuffle her way down the hall.

"G'night," she replied opening her door and going in. Mercy looked around at the small room she's had ever since she had finally admitted she was pregnant. She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.' _So much has happened within this small span off three years, but even more has happened today'_ Mercy thought as she felt herself drifting to sleep. ' _What's going to happen next?'_ was her last thought as sleep finally overtook her.

Mercy woke up to a pair of mismatched eyes staring at her, she let out a small squeak that was cut off when she realized that it was Maria.

"What are you doing up so early?" Mercy asked groggily sitting up and stretching causing the child that had crawled on her chest to fall off.

"Auntie Tino said you had something to tell us!" Maria exclaimed looking extremely annoyed that Mercy didn't know already. The Dane sighed, annoyed with Tino knowing he probably woke the girls up just so they'd come get her.

"You might as well come in Tino," Mercy said looking at the doorway and shaking her head laughing softly as Tino poked his head around the corner.

"How'd you know I was there?"he asked astonished, causing Mercy to laugh again and roll her eyes.

"Tino, the only reason the girls would be bothering me with Lukas and Emil being here is that someone told them I have stuff to tell them and the only one that knows is you," She said standing up and stretching. Tino grinned sheepishly knowing he had been caught. "Alright let's go sit at the table everyone will want to hear what I have to say." she added leaving the room past Berwald and Lukas who stood positioned on either side of the door.

After explaining the entirety of what happened last night, Mercy leaned back in her chair waiting for the onslaught of questioning. Only it didn't come in fact instead of the concern she expected her family to voice, they were all for the plan.

"I think that's wonderful, Mer, it will get you out of this small village and see all the sights a girl like you should see,"Tino said smiling bounce Abbiline who had crawled into his lap. Mercy frowned in confusion looking at Tino then turning to Berwald expecting him to be the voice of reason on why she shouldn't leave.

"I agree with Tino, you're a smart and beautiful young woman, Mercy Kohler, even if you don't think so,"he said nodding slowly, "You'd make a wonderful Queen," he added as an afterthought.

"Q-queen? Um no Berwald, hell no. I can't be a queen you know that. It's not like he's going to marry me anyways. He has to marry a princess he just wants to be apart of the girls life," Mercy said annoyance creeping into her voice. She frowned ' _you know maybe this isn't a good idea the girls will think they are princesses, and they can't be the kingdom would consider them his bastard children,'_ she thought angrily holding Tegan to her chest protectively.

"I think you'd make a good queen to mama," Tegan said in her calm matter-of-fact way. Mercy sighed and nodded setting Tegan down and standing up.

"So we get to live in the castle right. Mama?" Maria asked her odd eyes alight and a large grin on her face. Mercy nodded in response and started walking to her room.

"Tino can I speak to you in private please?" she asked in a low voice as she passed his chair. The Finn looked up at her confused but nodded and got up following the small woman.

"What's wrong hon?" Tino asked sitting on her bed as Mercy shut the door.

"Tino, I don't think this is a good idea," she murmured apprehensively looking at Tino. "Tino the girls are going to think they are princesses and as much as it kills me to say it we both know they are his bastard children, they can't be princesses. How am I supposed to explain that to three three-year-olds, huh?"

"Mercy, I understand you're worried, but as you said they are three, they don't understand the real reason they can't be princesses, just tell them that they had to be born at the castle to be princesses," Tino said simply. Mercy felt her anger swell again.

"So you want me to lie to them, huh Tino? You want me to pretend it's a simple fix when it's not? There's staff at the castle Tino and they'll talk and the girls won't stay young forever, They will figure it eventually and they'll be pissed I didn't tell them it's because their mothers just a small town whore that they can never be princesses!" Mercy replied furiously feeling tears pricking in her eyes, but she refused to cry, she didn't believe in crying.

"Don't you dare call yourself a whore Mercy Kohler." Tino said just as furious standing up trying to use his height as an intimidation factor. Mercy laughed derisively.

"Tino you can't deny that it was my fucking _job_ , I was a whore." She said glaring up into the violet eyes of the man above, completely unfazed by the height difference. Tino bristled angrily but said nothing "See you can't deny it so I will call myself as I please now get out, I need to think," she added cooly stepping back from Tino, who left the room glaring.

Mercy sunk onto the bed shaking, the anger mixing with the sadness that the girls would never be anything but accidents to the rest of the kingdom. Her precious smart beautiful girls called Bastards by everyone, they deserved so much better. Mercy was crying now, she had realized until one of the small droplets hit her folded hands. She wiped furiously at the warm substance on her cheeks. ' _Get yourself together, Kohler, just stay the year and leave before the girls are old enough to know,'_ she thought nodding to herself and laying back yawning. ' _Yeah just one year can't be that bad'_


	8. That Time Already

**Hey y'all, I bet you're surprised to hear from me this soon huh? I figured I should reward y'all with a chapter, that and I've been on a writing kick, mainly because of not having wifi for like three months now. I really appreciate y'all patience I will do my best to get y'all updates ASAP. Anywho, don't forget to review and favorite, it really** ** _really,_** **helps me know that this story is worth continuing. Sorry for the long note, but I figured I owed y'all and explanation.**

 _Chapter Eight: Alistor PoV_

Alistor walked back to the inn happily after his meeting with Mercy in the woods, before frowning. ' _What if she doesn't like me?'_ Alistor thought as he walked. He sighed there went his mind getting the better of him yet again. ' _I won't worry about it yet besides she has to put up with me for a year, I have plenty of time to get her to like me,'_ he thought grinning as he unlocked the door to his room and sat down on the bed. Alistor yawned, glancing at himself in the small mirror. It was bedtime according to the dark circles under his eyes.

When he awoke in the morning it was to find Alex running around his bed as fast as his small legs would carry him.

"What on earth are you doing?" Alistor asked grumpily sitting up and raking a hand through his red hair.

"I saw a fairy, it flew into your room help me find it," Alex shouted happily and jumping onto the bed. Alistor grunted as the boy landed squarely on his stomach.

"The fairy is probably gone now go get dressed you know we are leaving today," Alistor grumbled lightly shoving his brother off of him and onto the floor.

"You're stupid and okay," Alex muttered dejectedly as he shuffled to the door.

"I know, I know," Alistor said fighting back a laugh at his younger brother. After Alex shut the door, Alistor stood up and dressed quickly. He was annoyed, being nervous wasn't something Alistor Kirkland did. There was something about that Goddamn Mercy Kohler that messed with his usual cool and uncaring personality, and he hated it. He wanted not to care as much as he did, but for once he had no control. ' _Easy, Kirkland, you barely know her so once you get to know her she might just be another annoying girl who likes you because you're going to be king,'_ he reassured himself, trying to ignore the thought that came after, ' _Yeah one problem she doesn't like you to begin with,'_ After combing his hair he left the room and knocked on Arthur's, but got no answer.

"I woke up and hour ago, Alistor," said a voice from behind. The redhead turned to see Arthur standing at the end of the hall annoyed with three sets of small eyes staring at Alistor from behind him. It was the girls, but Mercy was nowhere to be seen. ' _That's odd,'_ he thought crouching down feeling himself smile. ' _Probably still packing,'_ he added as an afterthought.

"Hello, girls, how are you today?" Alistor asked the girls were silent for a minute then Maria, obviously the leader of the group stepped forward, determination glinting in her odd eyes.

"You may be our papa, but if you hurt mama, we gonna hurt you," she said a familiar fire flashing in her eyes. Alistor blinked then started to laugh, trying to cover up the hurt that came with the statement. Even the girls didn't like him.

"Don't worry girls I have no intention of hurting your mother," he chuckled standing looking at Arthur. "Where is she by the way?" he asked stretching.

"She said she had one more thing to grab and asked if I'd take the girls to you." the blonde replied, trying not to look down when Tegan tugged on his pants.

"Mr. Arthur sir, I have to potty," she said when Arthur continued to ignore her.

"I'll take you, come here," Alistor offered holding out his arms to the girl. Tegan stared at him, seemingly studying him, Alistor squirmed slightly under her gaze. It was too much like her mother' nodded after what felt like an eternity to Alistor and ran over jumping into his arms.

"The potty is outside," Tegan stated matter-of-factly as Alistor carried her to the outhouse. Alistor nodded smiling setting her in front of the door.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked the small girl, who shook her head.

"I can do it by myself, papa," she told him going into the small shed-like room. Alistor felt his smile broaden, he liked being called papa. Tegan opened the door handing Alistor a small canteen of water.

"Can you pour this on my hand while I wash them?" she asked Alistor holding a small bar of soap in her hands. Alistor tilted his head it was unusual for a small child to want to clean themselves up after using the restroom.

"Of course, love," he replied taking the canteen from her outstretched hand and pouring it over her hands.

"Thank you, papa," she murmured softly washing her hands then placing the soap in a small rag and wrapping it up. Then she looked up at Alistor holding her arms up, he laughed bending down to pick her up when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Tegan, we both know you can walk," Mercy said crossing her arms, frowning slightly at the young girl perched in her father's arms.

"It's alright, Mercy, she's doing no harm," Alistor replied adjusting the girl and putting her on his shoulders. Mercy offered a small grin and shook her head.

"You say that now, but just wait," she said softly and turned walking away from the two redheads carrying a large box.

"She's three, Mercy there's not much she can do, and what's in the box?" he asked following Mercy tilting his head. The girl didn't turn around as she answered.

"A dress my mother said she found with me, why?" she asked handing it over to the driver of the carriage who nodded at Alistor slightly.

"Just curious, that's all," he murmured setting Tegan in the carriage. "This one is ours, Alex and Arthur will ride in the other one,' he added when Mercy frowned at his action.

"Ahh, okay," she nodded and whistled softly. Alistor was confused by the action,' _maybe she had a dog?'_ his mind reasoned until the other two girls came running into view at full speed, a very confused Arthur following.

"Mama, mama, guess what," Maria shouted almost tripping on the front of her dress. ' _I should have some pants made for her, she and Abbiline will need them,'_ Alistor thought absently watching the exchange.

"What is it Maria?" Mercy asked her lips turned up slightly in amusement as she bent down to pick up the girl.

"Mr. Arthur is our uncle, like uncle Ber and uncle Lukas," Maria exclaimed excitedly looking back at Arthur who was leaning up against the carriage, panting lightly. Alistor grinned at him.

"The kids wear you out already old man?" he asked, earning a glare from his younger brother.

"You try keeping up with the both of them," muttered Arthur straightening up and brushing invisible dirt off his pants and shirt.

"I kee up with all three of them just fine," Mercy laughed, her amusement evident in her large grin. ' _She should smile more,'_ Alistor thought watching the blonde girl nodding to himself.

"Well. you're used to it, I'm not," the Britt mumbled more to himself than to anyone. "It's time to go anyways,"

"That it is," Alistor said glancing up at the sun that was making its slow pilgrimage across the sky and was almost at its midway point. Mercy merely nodded and set the other two girls into the carriage getting in behind them. Alistor followed suit and sat on the opposite side of Mercy who looked exhausted, her sky blue eyes closing. Alistor watched smiling slightly as he heard her breathing slow indicating she had fallen asleep. ' _This is going to be an interesting year,'_ he thought contentedly as he looked out the window at the trees passing by.


	9. Am I Ready?

**Hey y'all, thank you for being so patient with me. I know that there's like ages between each chapter I upload. It's been a hectic couple of weeks trying to get settled after our across the country trek. Anywho I bring you the next chapter in** ** _Wait you're a what?_** **Don't forget to review and favorite.**

After calming herself down Mercy packed up her and the girl's stuff. It wasn't much it was three small packs that she'd have the girls carry and a larger one that she could carry herself. She opened her bedroom door and saw Tino standing poised to knock on her door.

"Hey," he muttered softly watching his friends face for any sign of lingering hostility.

"Hey, Tino," the girl replied looking down at her bare feet. "I-I'm sorry I acted the way I did it was uncalled for,"

"It's alright, honey, I understand where you're coming from, I mean you're just worried about your kids. I would be too," Tino murmured in understanding. Mercy nodded as Tino looked around at her room. "I came to ask if you needed help, but I see you had it all taken care of," he added, still looking around. Without warning, the Finn broke out into tears.

"Oh, gods, Tino what's wrong?" Mercy said surprised wrapping her arms around the small man.

"I'm going to miss you and the girls so much," he whimpered crushing Mercy to his chest. The small girl felt her own chest tighten painfully, she was going to miss them too.

"Hey, don't cry, Tino," she replied silently thanking her years as a soldier that helped harden her. "This isn't goodbye, you know that, it's merely a 'see you later,"

"I-I know," hiccuped Tino looking down at Mercy with watering eyes, that almost broke the girls resolve. "It's just I worry about you and the girls, you may think you're strong, and I'm not saying you aren't, but we both know even you have your limits. We also both know you're reaching them and I don't think the lovely prince knows how to deal with emotions and that will only make it harder on you," he added in a rush, tears spilling over again.

"Tino we'll be alright, and if we aren't I'll send you a letter immediately," reassured the petite girl. "If worse comes to worse I'll use my five years of military training, he won't stand a chance," she grinned.

"Alright, alright, I'll pretend to stop worrying but you better hurry I'm sure they are on a tight schedule," Tino mused seemingly remembering the young girl had posed as a boy since the age of fourteen and was in the military until just before she was eighteen, when it became to hard to hide her true gender. She had faked her death and continued her life, and that all lead up to now.

"Thanks," Mercy murmured kissing Tino's cheek and going to her wardrobe, pulling out a dusty white box.

"Anytime, honey," he replied watching her trying to hide the fact he wanted to start crying again. There was a knock on the door as she unpacked the largest pack. "I'll get it," Tino said disappearing.

"Hello, Miss Mercy," said a soft voice from behind her. Mercy whipped around to see Arthur watching her.

"Oh, Arthur, hey," she said silently cursing how stupid she sounded.

"I see you aren't ready," he added raising an eyebrow. Mercy grinned sheepishly at him.

"I'm almost done," she said in her defense, as the girls came running in. They paused looking at Arthur curiously.

"Who are you," Tegan asked surprising Mercy, Tegan was the quiet one. Mercy opened her mouth to answer but the Britt cut her off before she could.

"I'm Arthur, your father's brother," he said, his tone seemed clipped and cold. Tegan frowned at him.

"Do you not like us?" she asked tilting her head, the blond man seemed taken aback. Mercy smiled, her little Tegan was a sharp as a tack.

"W-what?" he spluttered looking at the small girl. "Why wouldn't I like you?" he asked kneeling down.

"You just talk like you don't like us, people talk like that to mama all the time," Tegan replied eyeing the man wearily.

"I like you girls don't worry," he assured them chewing on his lip and glancing up at Mercy.

"Girls don't be mean to Mr. Arthur, he doesn't mean to talk like that, he only does because that's how he has to talk at work," Mercy said smiling slightly as the children visibly relaxed at her explanation. "Arthur can you take the girls to Alistor, I'm sure everyone will say goodbye as you walk out, or they already have I'm not quite sure,"

"Oh, uh, yeah I can," Arthur said looking surprised but standing up and heading out. The girls following close behind, Maria already grilling the man with questions about the castle. Mercy waited until they were out of sight before dropping to her knees and prying up a loose floor board. She gently pulled out the box hidden there and pulled the lid off. She stood up pulling the dress with her, then turned holding the dress to her body. It was a large red ball gown like dress. It had a black fabric corset that tied in the front with a section of black on the front and arms.

"I hope this is fancy enough for a castle," she muttered to herself before carefully folding it up and placing it back into the box.

Ten minutes later she was in a carriage and on her way to the castle, the swaying of it quickly lulled her into a deep sleep. When she awoke again it was dark outside, making it nearly impossible to see inside or outside the carriage. She could tell one of the girls had curled up onto her lap and fallen asleep and soft voices told her that the other two and Alistor were still awake.

"You should all be sleeping you know," she said with a light laugh as she saw the faint shadows on the other side jump.

"Sorry, the girls wouldn't listen to me, and they were distracted by the stars," Alistor replied.

"Mama they're so pretty," said a voice that Mercy easily recognized as Maria's. Mercy glanced out the small window and looked up.

"Woah, they are," Mercy agreed feeling herself start to grin as she pressed her face to the glass. She loved stars, they were so beautiful and they always made her happy. "But that doesn't mean you should be awake, go to bed please," Mercy said turning back to look at the shadow she assumed was Maria.

"Yes, Mama," came the reply as she watched the shadow crawl across the seat and curl up into the larger shadows lap.

"Thank you," Alistor said sounding slightly relieved, Mercy laughed adjusting and closing her eyes again.

"No problem," she murmured before sleep overtook her again.

"Mama! Mama wake up! We're here," a voice shouted starting Mercy out of her peaceful sleep.

"What?" She asked groggily, sitting up and yawning.

"Maamaaaa, wake up look it's the castle!" shouted the same voice that Mercy could now identify as Maria.

"Calm down please," Mercy said rolling her eyes before letting out a squeak. ' _Woah, that's a huge house.'_


	10. The Real Mercy

**Okay, Hi, Hello my friends. I've tried uploading this chapter before and the sight just wouldn't let me sadly, so hopefully it will let me this time. As always, thank you for your patience with me and continued support, it means a lot me. Also just in case you get bored and wonder what the hell I do with my life outside of write, you can look for me on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram under the same user name I have here, I don't venture far from my username haha. My friends and I also have a youtube channel called pantless cosplay, which is apparently hard to find so if you look for it but cant find it just message me and I'll give you a link. Sorry for the insanely long note, and please don't forget to favorite and review. (P.S. I was thinking about renaming the story, any ideas?)**

 ** _Alistor PoV:_**

Alistor watched apprehensively as Mercy stared open mouthed at the castle. ' _Oh god what if she hates it here?'_ asked the little voice in his head right on cue. He glanced around to see the girls reaction. The triplets, like their mother, sat open mouthed and staring. Alistor cleared his throat in hopes of gaining someone's attention. Mercy turned to him her blue eyes the widest he'd ever seen them.

"The grass is so green," she whispered a note of childlike wonder clear in her voice. Alistor tilted his head feeling his brows furrow in confusion.

"Yes?" he replied, as Mercy placed her face against the glass a small giggle escaping her lips.

"I've never seen such green grass, it's so pretty! Do you have dogs? I've always wanted a dog, Tino wouldn't let me get the kind I wanted he said we only need Hana," Mercy said her speech getting faster and more excited. Alistor watched in a silent fascination as the woman's act crumbled. Alistor adjusted and scooted closer to Mercy, hesitantly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We can get a dog if you want, I mean Alex has one. He's just not the best at sharing," Alistor said with a laugh.

"Really?" came the reply of a chorus of voices. Alistor jumped and looked around smiling at the triplets.

"Of course loves, what kind of dog do you want?" he replied opening the carriage door, much to his surprise, it was Mercy who hit the ground first. The woman shoot off like an arrow, laughing and running in circles. Alistor looked down at the triplets who seemed unfazed at their mother's sudden change in attitude. They followed her letting out screams of delight, and tackling their mother to the ground. Alistor laughed following them slowly motioning for the servants to take their belongings to their room.

"I didn't know grass was such a wonderous thing," Alistor said looking at the pile of wriggling limbs.

"We did not have lots of grass in the village, papa," Tegan said as she disentangled herself.

"Do you get lots of snow here, mama really likes the snow,' Maria asked as she rolled away from the others and scrambled to her feet only to be knocked down again by Alex's dog.

"Down, Mars, Down," squealed Alex jumping down from his carriage and running over.

"Good heavens, control that beast Alex," sniffed Arthur calmly walking towards the group. Alistor snorted and rolled his eyes at Arthur.

"Stop acting all grown up Artie, you'll make everyone think you're a stick in the mud, and we all know you like joking around as much as the rest of us," Alistor said watching his brother brush himself off to avoid making eye contact.

"Aww don't scold the kid, Ali, let him be a stick in the mud if he wants, I know better," Mercy said warmly as she stood up brushing herself off, smiling. "I also know that someone can't handle their liquor," she added grinning mischievously at Arthur who turned bright red.

"I-I can handle my liquor just fine, Mercy. Just because you can drink an entire barrel of wine and be fine doesn't mean everyone has to," Arthur replied stiffly.

"If you say so artie, if you say so," Mercy replied laughing and looking around spotting Alistor. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry about all that, it was completely unladylike," she murmured staring at her feet. Alistor frowned watching her.

"Why should it matter if you're ladylike or not? No one here really cares that much about that stuff, or at least I don't and I'm the one that matters. Ya know being future king and all," Alistor said grinning at the look of annoyance on Arthur's face.

"Sadly, Miss Mercy, that idiot is right, he is going to be future king," Arthur replied walking towards the house. Alistor laughed watching Mercy stick her tongue at Arthur's retreating back.

"That's not very ladylike either, you know," he murmured leaning down whispering into Mercy's ear.

"I-I'm sorry," Mercy squeaked tensing up.

"It's alright, I was only joking," Alistor replied picking up Tegan who had been tugging at his pant leg.

"I knew that," Mercy muttered walking towards the dog, a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"Papa," Tegan said gently pulling Alistor's face to look at her. "Thank you for making mama happy, she gets really lonely,"

"O-oh, it's no problem, Te," Alistor stuttered, taken aback by the sincerity in the young girl's eyes. ' _These girls are too smart for their age,'_ he thought setting the girl down and watching her run off. Mercy had began running around carrying a stick and was being chased by all three of the girls and the dog. Alistor smiled as he sat down closing his eyes, letting the sounds of his new family wash over him.

Alistor must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again it was getting dark and a figure was standing over him.

"Um, Master Alistor, your father would like to speak to you. I've already shown the new ladies to their room. Lady Mercy didn't wish for me to wake you yet, but as I said the king wishes to speak with you," came the quiet voice of one of Alistors most beloved maids.

"Alright, Amara, thank you," Alistor yawned standing up.

"You really should take care of those girls if you want them to like you, Master Alistor," Amara scolded following Alistor like a wizened shadow.

"I know, I know," Alistor chuckled stretching resting his arms behind his head. "So, what does father, want? Do you know?"

"He probably wants to talk to you about meeting his grandchildren," the old woman replied patiently, still silently following Alistor.

"Or scold me for getting a girl pregnant, I haven't done that one before," Alistor replied with a sheepish grin, earning a slight smack to the back of the head from his beloved maid.

"Oh I do hope he scolds you! Even if those girls are the prettiest little things I've laid my eye on," the maid scolded playfully winking with her good eye.

"At least that proves your eye is working, Amara," Alistor murmured climbing the staircase turning to offer her a small smile.

"You worry too much little bird, your father isn't ashamed of you, you know," Amara said gently causing Alistor to wince slightly. "I hit the nail on the head I see," she added softly watching Alistor turn.

"You always do Amara," he replied walking away. "You always do,"

"Alistor is that you," boomed his father's voice as he knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes, Father, it's me," Alistor murmured entering the room with a small bow.

"Were you asleep in the yard again? There's grass in your hair," The king said laughing happily as a loud bout of thunder sounded outside.

"I guess I came in just in time," Alistor said in response glancing out the window. "What is it you needed from me, Father,"

"Nothing much, I'm just warning you of the feast tomorrow, and make sure the children are present, I wish to see how beautiful they are. Now run along, you'll need your sleep,"

"Yes sir," Alistor said with another small bow before retreating. He waited for the door to click shut before sighing in relief and heading to his room, Amara's comforting words echoing through his head. " _You worry too much little bird, Your father isnt ashamed of you, you know,"_ Alistor nodded a small smile creeping onto his face. ' _Shes right I do worry too much,'_ he told himself.

The trek up to his room was a silent one, everyone seemed to have gone to bed. The only noise was the thunder that echoed through the cavernous halls. As he passed the room next to his he heard a small shriek accompany the thunder. He paused, frowning, ' _isnt this Mercy's room?'_ he asked himself leaning against the door. From within the room he could her small whimpers ' _is she okay, maybe I should check on her,'_ he lifted his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Mercy, are you in there?" he asked, earning a quiet response.

"Y-yes sir I'm here,"

"I'm coming in, Mercy," Alistor told her opening the door slowly and looking in. Mercy sat in a corner of the room covered in a blanket shivering. "Hey, what's wrong, love?" he asked softly slowly approaching the shivering lump on the floor. Mercy uncovered her head slightly to answer, but quickly ducked back under when another round of thunder shook the room. Alistor nodded to himself and knelt beside her holding out his arms. "Mercy come here,"

"I'm okay, I promise you can just go to bed," the lump replied still trembling violently. Alistor sighed, but waited patiently for the girl to consent, which she did quickly launching herself into his arms and hiding her face.

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you," he whispered softly picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently and crawled in next to her, gently rubbing her back allowing the terrified girl to cling to him. ' _I guess even she's scared of things,'_ Alistor thought absently as her grip on his shirt slacked and her trembling subsided.

"Thank you," she mumbled, already half-asleep.

"It's no problem, little fox, do you want me to stay?" Alistor asked adjusting himself slightly in preparation to leave.

"No! Please the storms not over please stay," the girl whimper latching back onto Alistor's shirt.

"Then I shall stay, calm yourself, all is well, I promise," Alistor soothed wrapping his arms around her. Within seconds, Mercy was asleep, Alistor smiled trying not to laugh at the small little snores that escaped her lips. ' _Maybe she'll learn to love me after all, I hope so,'_ he thought to himself closing his eyes letting sleep wash over him, his last thought being ' _I know that I'm already learning to love her, the real Mercy,'_


	11. Dinner With the King

**AN: Hey Y'all, and yes I know. I am terrible at uploading lol. Anyways I'm honestly thinking about putting this story on Hiatus or just deleting it, let me know what you guys want me to do. On another note also let me know if you want me to post like a little blurb about the Lost War, it's not very important to the story but if you wanna know about it I can do that. As always please favorite and write me some reviews it really helps me decide what I can or should with the story.**

 _Chapter Eleven: Mercy PoV_

Mercy awoke in the morning yawning largely. She was still tired, but that was because of course there had to be a storm. Mercy was never fond of storms but was normally able to at least control herself enough to where she wasn't paralyzed in fear. Last night was an exception, considering that she was in a new place and the damn castle had an insane echo. The blonde attempted to sit up, only to be held down by an unseen force. Mercy glanced to see an Alistor fast asleep his arm anchored firmly at her waist, and any attempt she made to move only tightened the man's grip. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. The poor girl had tried so damn hard to come off as calm, cool, and collected, but last night had to have shattered any idea of her being independent. ' _No, it's okay, you can do it you're okay it was just because it's a new place,'_ she reminded herself jumping as a small knock sounded at the door.

"Lady Mercy, are you awake?" a gentle voice asked turning the knob.

"Ye-yes I am awake," Mercy responded quickly doubling her efforts to release herself from Alistor's grip. The man merely mumbled in his sleep and rolled over dragging Mercy with him so she was trapped underneath him.

"Oh good we have been sent here to help you get ready for dinner tonight," said another voice as the door pushed open.

"Oh my," said the older lady catching sight of the position the small blonde had gotten herself into.

"It's not what it looks like," Mercy stuttered giving into the unladylike urge and easily shoving the redhead off of herself.

"What in the-," came the response from the man as he hit the floor with a thud.

" Oh deary it's quite all right, the little ones had to have gotten here somehow," the older maid said with a laugh. Mercy felt herself turn a brilliant shade of red.

" What on Earth are you talking about Amara?" the man on the floor ask sitting up rubbing his head.

"No that's not what happened I was just scared by the Thunder and he heard me so he came in," the blonde said standing up and walking over to the maids.

" Whatever happened, you Miss Mercy, are to come with us so that we can get you ready for dinner tonight. after all when dining with the King you want to look your best," Amara said gently. Another knock sounded at the door followed by two voices.

"Aaron I told you let her sleep," said one sounding beyond exasperated.

"But, Dylan we didn't get to meet her yesterday it's not fair," said the other that Mercy assumed was Aaron. She looked down at Alistor, raising an eyebrow.

"Dylan and Aaron are my brothers. Aaron is Alex's twin brother and Dylan is a year older than Arthur in case you were wondering," the man explained standing up stretching. Mercy felt a small giggle escape her lips.

"More brothers? Don't you have any sisters?" she asked teasingly, an odd sensation coming over her. ' _It's happiness ya big dummie,'_ her brain said in response, and that realization hit Mercy like a ton of bricks. She finally felt as if her girls were going to get the life they deserved, and even if things didn't work out between her and Alistor, she knew he wouldn't go back on his promise of a place to live.

"Afraid not, you're stuck with all boys Ma'am," came a voice as the door open revealing two more men. One of them looking eerily similar to Alex but his hair was a few shades off and he appeared to be slightly taller, she assumed that one was Aaron. The other, presumably Dylan, reminded Mercy slightly of Alistor but he was shorter and had more of a muscular body.

"Ah, well then I'm sure the girls and I are a welcome sight are we not?" Mercy replied smiling at Dylan who had be the respondent to her question.

"I agree with her, I'm tired of only seeing Alistor's ugly mug," Aaron nodded flashing a shy smile at Mercy. She tilted her head, he had seemed a lot bolder when the door as shut.

"Well now that you've seen her, run along. We've got a lot of work to do with her to get her ready for dinner tonight," Amara said fondly shooing the two out.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Mercy," the said in unison disappearing down the hall. Mercy turned to Alistor questioningly.

"How come I didn't meet them yesterday," she asked the red haired man who was currently looking out the window.

"Hmm? Oh, they were out on a hunting trip. They must have gotten in this morning," he responded turning to Amara for confirmation. The old woman nodded, before gently grabbing Alistor's arm leading him out of the room.

"Aye, they did. Now out with you, like I told your brothers we've got some work to do," Amara murmured. Alistor shot Mercy an almost apologetic look as the older maid shut the door in his face with a _snap_.

Mercy soon found out what the look as for, as she spent the entire day trying on dresses only to have them either too long or too tight to fit over her bust. When they finally found a dress that looked semi-decent, it was onto a nice bath, or well it should have been nice. Amara and the young maid Kenzie seemed to have a personal vendetta against her skin, seeing as the scrubbed as many layers as the possibly could off. After the ever so pleasant bath, the spent hours trying to tame her unruly curls. Mercy was surprised as the actually managed to make them fall in soft curls down her back.

When she looked in the full-length mirror, the Dane didn't believe her eyes. The girl in the mirror was beautiful, her eyes a brilliant shade of sky blue. The dress that actually fit her was a deep crimson that seemed to somehow bring out the paleness of her skin without making her look like a ghost. The girl in the mirror gave off an air of superiority like she was already a queen. Mercy saw herself reach toward the girl, but her fingers only touched the smooth surface of the glass.

"Is that me?" she whispered quietly, not expecting an answer.

"Yes, my lady. Who else would it be?" Kenzie questioned slightly confused. The Dane laughed in response.

"My apologies, Kenzie. I'm just not used to seeing myself not covered in some form of dirt is all, and please, call me Mercy,"

"It's alright Mercy, don't worry about Kenzie, she has hay for brains," Amara teased playfully, pushing Kenzie's shoulder gently.

"Well whatever my brains are, it's time for dinner. Shall I escort you La-, er, Mercy?" Kenzie said easily shrugging off the playful jab.

"Oh, yes, please, Kenzie. I honestly have no idea how to get to the dining hall from here," the young girl nodded nervously patting her hair to soothe it, even though there wasn't a hair out of place. She was extremely nervous, she had never really seen the king. They had lived in a small village on the outskirts of town.

"Well then hurry on you two, you're already cutting it close though I suppose I am partly to blame," Amara said smiling shooing the two younger girls from the room.

" This way Mercy," Kenzie said tugging on Mercy's arm, the blonde girl smiled. ' _I'm glad I told her to call me by my name she already seems like she's a friend'_ she thought as she let herself be towed along behind the excitable brunette.

"What's the king like?" Mercy asked almost tripping over her dress.

"Oh, he's wonderful," Kenzie said smiling. "He's very fair and quite funny," she lost her smile suddenly. "He's also gotten very sick recently," Mercy nodded she had heard of the king's poor health, but she had also heard that it had improved as well.

"I hope he likes me," Mercy fussed as she picked up the front of her skirts to move more freely. Kenzie stopped in front of two large wooden doors.

"Oh, I'm sure he will Mercy, I've actually heard the big softie has already fallen for the girls," the young maid replied opening the door. The gentle clink of the dishes stopped as the entire room turned to look at Mercy. The blonde felt her whole body heat up and knew her face was most likely a brilliant shade of red.

"Ah, there she is," said who Mercy assumed was the king, sitting at the head of the table.

"I apologize, your majesty, Amara and I got carried away," the girl at Mercy's side said curtseying, before pushing Mercy towards the empty seat to the right of the king. The king chuckled.

"It's quite alright Kenzie, I was merely worried you had accidentally drowned her in the bath, with all the ruckus you were making when I passed by," he said good-naturedly with a small wink to the young girl.

Mercy made her way to the empty seat next to the king feeling her heart speed up. When she was a soldier she had the opportunity meet up with the king, in fact, he had wanted to make "Matthias" a royal guard. Unfortunately, the latter had "died" in battle before the event had time to take place. She glanced at Alistor who was in the seat to the king's right, he flashed her a smile before returning to his conversation with Alex.

"She's even more lovely than you described her, Alistor," the king said in a loud whisper that made it obvious he wanted Mercy to hear.

"Hello, your Majesty," the small girl said as she sat trying to ignore the fact that her tongue now felt ten times t0o large for her mouth.

"Please, call me Rowan," he said smiling warmly at her. Mercy felt herself blush, the king looked like he could be Alistor's older brother.

"Father please don't hit on her," Alistor said exasperation creeping into his voice.

"I did no such thing, I merely asked her to call me by my name. A reasonable thing considering she is the mother of my beautiful grandchildren," Rowan replied still smiling. "Don't you agree, Miss Mercy?"

"Y-Yes sir, It seems reasonable," Mercy agreed, silently cursing the appearance of her stutter.

"See, nothing inappropriate, Alistor," the king said sipping from his goblet. "So, where are you from again my dear,"

"Oh, I'm from Dragon's Post," she responded doing her best to maintain eye contact and not make a fool of herself.

"Is that right? Well you are a long way from home aren't you?" Rowan said amiably as he glanced at the food the servants were setting on the table.

"Just a bit," the Dane nodded, "but aren't we all a long way from home? Considering the Lost War rearranged the countries of the world?" she added, hoping that they could turn the conversation to the War so she could display her knowledge.

"I suppose if you consider the countries of old, home, Miss Mercy," Rowan acknowledged.

"I don't necessarily consider them, _home_ , but I do think we shouldn't forget about them, I think it would be a shame to lose sight of our heritage merely because our ancestors were dead set on bloodshed," she countered breathing a sigh of relief that Rowan was willing to talk about it.

"Ahh, I see, you are a believer of the 'learn from history' philosophy," he said nodding filling his plate. "Where in the old world are your ancestor from?"

"My ancestors were Danish," Mercy said proudly.

"Ahh, I see, the Danes were very valiant fighters," Rowan said eyeing Mercy questioningly.

"Yes, they were, sadly small numbers allowed them and a good bit of the countries of old to be washed away," Mercy said taking a deep breath. "The fact the War was started merely over land is completely ridiculous, considering a small quarrel between the Spaniards and the French lead to a worldwide fight over invisible borders,"

"Very true, Miss Mercy, but enough history let us eat," Rowan complied, effectively ending the conversation.

"Of course," Mercy said feeling her face heat up again, she should have kept her mouth shut. How many times had Tino warned her war was neither ladylike nor a dinner topic.

"Don't take it personally, Mercy, dad just gets excited about food" Dylan murmured handing Mercy a basket of rolls. "He does enjoy the topic of the War, not many know much about it,"

"Thank you, and what do you think of it?" she asked accepting the basket buttering herself a roll.

"I think it was pointless and an uncivilized move, we are all people are we not?" Dylan answered with a shrug looking to Arthur who was sat next to him.

"I agree, but I think it was necessary for civilization to move forward, it helped get rid of the bad eggs so to speak," the blonde man replied to the unspoken question. "But as dad said, let us eat I am starving,"

The rest of dinner passed in a pleasant blur, as Kenzie had said the king was quite funny and kept the table in fits of laughter. That was until a coughing fit had him excusing himself for bed. Mercy glanced at Alistor, who was watching Rowan worriedly.

"Did you enjoy dinner, little fox?" Alistor asked noticing that Mercy was watching him and quickly pulling a smile on his face.

"I did, but I am also quite tired, I think I shall retire as well," Mercy said faking a large yawn. In reality, the young girl just wanted to be away from the table, the unfamiliar faces were becoming too much, she felt dizzy.

"Of course, shall I help you back to your room?" the red-haired man asked politely. Mercy nodded, she knew if she let her pride refuse his offer she would get lost in the large castle.

The walk to her room was quite, Alistor looked deep in thought and Mercy hadn't wanted to disturb him.

"Would you like to go on a ride tomorrow, Mercy?" Alistor asked suddenly as he stopped in front of a door Mercy recognized as her own.

"Yes, I think that would be lovely," Mercy said feeling a small fluttering in her stomach as she turned to look at Alistor's handsome face as it broke into a large grin.

"Perfect I shall come find you at about midday," Alistor said, kissing Mercy's hand and retreating down the hall. Mercy blushed opening the door to her room.

"Then I shall see you at midday," she replied shutting the door with a _snap._ ' _I swear I have blushed more today than in my entire life,'_ she thought as she stripped down changing into her nightgown and sinking into the soft bed. ' _I wonder what made him want to go on a ride tomorrow?'_ her mind thought sleepily as consciousness left her. ' _And why am I so nervous about it?"_


End file.
